


The happiest

by stupidnephlim



Series: Mpreg Malec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitchy waitress, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is pregnant this time, Spooning, Switched Mpreg, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend their day together. Fluff galore!Enjoy!!!





	The happiest

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you requested Magnus being the one who was pregnant so here you are!!

Magnus’s brain slowly regained consciousness, and as he woke up he felt a soothing hand on his bare stomach which was currently 7 months pregnant. He pushed back into a hard chest behind him, and he smiled into his pillow. Magnus secretly _loved_ being the little spoon, especially now that he was pregnant. Alec was just so… _warm_. He absolutely loved it when Alec would rub his swollen stomach during spooning. His touch would be gentle but firm and his hands were amazing at making the cramps go away. Magnus had come to realise that Alec seemed to have a breeding kink? Because ever since Magnus started to show his baby bump, Alec couldn't keep his hands to himself.

“Morning,” Alec whispered, into Magnus’s ear before giving the curve a little nip, making Magnus shiver. Magnus smile widened and he turned around and buried his face in to Alec’s neck. Alec lifted his arms so now Magnus was safely tucked into Alec’s side. “Morning.” Magnus mumbled back. He felt Alec’s warm lips on his forehead in a sweet kiss before moving to his temple. Magnus moved his head and looked into Alec’s blue irises. “Can we stay like this forever?” Magnus asked, and moved his head forward so now his lips rested upon Alec’s.  
Alec chuckled. “I wouldn't object to that.” He whispered back and started to draw lazy patterns onto Magnus’s bare stomach. “You don't have to go into work?” Magnus asked and Alec shook his head. Alec was a chef and he co-owned a cute family restaurant with his adopted brother, Jace. “Jace can handle it on his own. I want to spend time with my fiancé and our baby.” Alec said, and the smile Magnus gave him made Alec’s heart do flips inside his chest. “So… your all mine today?” Magnus asked, and his eyes held mischievousness.

“I am always yours baby… but yes. Today I will be able to spend time with you all day.” Alec gently nuzzled his nose with Magnus’s, causing Magnus to giggle. “Good.” Magnus replied back.  
***  
They spent another half an hour cuddling in bed, before Magnus (and their baby) got hungry so they decided to get out of bed. After brushing their teeth and getting dressed they both walked into the kitchen, with their hands interlaced, to make breakfast.

Magnus sat down on the breakfast table, and watched Alec take out all of the things he would need to make pancakes. Magnus smiled as he watched his fiancé hard at work. If someone had told him five years ago that he would be engaged and pregnant with the most amazing man ever, he would have laughed in their face. He couldn't believe how far Alec and Magnus had come in their relationship, not to mention as individuals.

  
Magnus still remembered the time when they had first met. Alec had been a shy closeted boy and Magnus was a player and had one night stands nearly every day. They both were closed off from their emotions but meeting each other changed them for the better. Alec learned to accept himself and to not push his emotions aside for other people's happiness. Magnus learned to love again and to let his heart _feel_. They both taught each other valuable lessons and ever since then they had never been happier.

They had been dating for a year when Magnus asked Alec to move in with him, and dated for two when Alec asked Magnus to marry him. They were half way through their wedding planning when Magnus found out he was pregnant. They both knew that Male omegas could have children but they didn't expect to have any _before_ their marriage. It was a shock, but a welcome one. So they decided to postpone the wedding till after the baby was born.

  
“Magnus?” Alec’s voice pulled Magnus out of his thoughts and he smiled at him. “You okay?” And Magnus nodded. “Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Let's eat.” And Alec nodded and sat down next to him and they both dug into their breakfast.

  
After finishing their breakfast and putting the dishes into the sink, they settled down in to bed once again. Magnus was in between Alec’s legs with his back resting on Alec’s chest. Alec’s back was against the headboard and his arms came around Magnus and placing them inside Magnus’s shirt and on his belly, protectively. Magnus sighed as he felt his muscles start to relax. “Comfy?” Alec asked and giving the back of his neck a small kiss. Magnus hummed in reply causing Alecto chuckle. He switched the tv on and went onto Netflix. “What do you want to watch?” Alec asked Magnus who was also looking at the movie lists. “How about…. Naomi and Ely’s no kiss list?” Magnus suggested and Alec clicked on the movie.  
They watched the movie in comfortable silence and Alec was rubbing Magnus’s stomach gently making Magnus feel like he was on a fluffy cloud. “The doorman looks like you.” Magnus mumbled, breaking the silence. Alec looked closely at the person Magnus was talking about and he shook his head before replying. “No he doesn't!”  
“He does.”  
“Doesn't”  
“Does”  
“Magnus!”  
“Alexander!”  
Magnus turned his head and looked Alec in the eye, they seemed to be having a not blinking contest because as soon as Alec blinked Magnus grinned and laughed out loud. “HA! I win!” He shouted, causing Alec to just roll his eyes in fondness.

  
By the time thy finished the movie it was a little past lunch time, so they decided to go out to eat for lunch. They walked hand in hand to the nearest café and once they arrived they found a small booth for two people at the back. After looking at the menu, Magnus ordered a cheese burger and chips and Alec ordered fish and chips. Their food was quick to arrive so they dug in.

They were half way in their conversation when a small brunette girl came over to their table. She was dressed in the café uniform and her name tag read Amy. “Hey there.” She said, causing both men to look up at the girl. Magnus was about to say hi back when he realised the girl was facing Alec. Alec seemed startled for a minute before he smiled and returned the greeting. “Do you come here often?” The girl asked.  
“We've only been here a few times.” Magnus said, wearing a polite smile but the girl gave him an icy glare. “I didn't ask you.” She sneered and turned her attention back on Alec whose eyes had gone cold. Magnus himself was surprised at the girls response. “Like my _fiancé_ said… we've only been here a few times.” Alec spoke with calmness, but Magnus knew him well enough to see his anger behind his eyes. The girls fake smile dropped when Alec said ‘fiancé.’

“But maybe we won't come here ever again, since the staff here don't know how to respect people.” Alec carried on. The girl’s face twisted into a scowl and she just turned around and walked away. “Wow! Did I ever tell you your so _sexy_ when you have your bitch face on.” Magnus said and Alec’s cold eyes returned back to their usual warmth, that Magnus had grown so used to. “I can't believe some people sometimes!” Alec exclaimed and Magnus nodded and reached over to hold Alec’s hand. Alec smiled and took Magnus’s hand and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss. “I love you.” Alec said, and Magnus smiled widely. “I love you too.” Magnus replied.

  
On their way out Alec reported the waitress’s actions to the manager and then they both walked home with their hands interlaced. They walked past a children's playground and decided to sit down in the park at one of the benches. They watched the children as they ran and laughed. Magnus sighed and placed his head on to Alec’s shoulder. “I was thinking…” Magnus started. “About what to call our baby.” Magnus looked up at Alec, and Alec smiled in encouragement.  
“What names have you thought?” Alec asked, gently kissing Magnus’s nose.  
“Well… I was thinking… we should call him Max.” Magnus whispered and Alec tensed up and stared at Magnus with an unreadable expression. Magnus started to worry and just when he was about to apologise and take back his words, Alec grabbed him and kissed him, long and hard causing Magnus moaned into their kiss. They broke apart slowly but both rested their foreheads together. “Magnus… that's… I… I love it.” Alec stammered. He looked into Magnus’s eyes, and Magnus saw that Alec had tears in his eyes. “Max would have loved it.” He whispered. And Magnus nodded.

  
Max was Alec’s little brother who had died three years ago. He had had cancer and had been ill for quite some time, before passing. That was the hardest time of Alec’s life. But luckily he had Magnus. Magnus helped him through it all. Helped him through the day of the funeral and the sleepless nights where he was too afraid to sleep as he had the worst nightmares ever. He helped Alec get his life back on track. And now Magnus wanting to name their baby after Alec’s brother made Alec feel like the luckiest man alive, to have Magnus at his side.

  
They slowly walked back to their flat, and Magnus pulled Alec onto the sofa, where they sat and started to watch tv. Magnus snuggled into Alec, clinging onto him. Alec had noticed that ever since Magnus found out that he was pregnant with his and Alec’a child, Magnus had become extra clingy with Alec. Alec didn't mind though, he actually loved the idea of a clingy Magnus.

  
Magnus had realised that Alec had become very protective over him, since he told him about the pregnancy. He supposed it was an Alpha thing, since Alpha’s got crazy protective over their pregnant omega’s. But he liked thinking that it was just an _Alec_ thing. Magnus smiled to himself, and turned his attention back on to the tv.

  
The watched tv for a few more hours before they decided to take a warm bubble bath. Alec pulled Magnus into their bathroom and slowly started to undress his fiancé after making sure the water in the tub was just right. He got rid of his shirt, then his jeans and as he did so he would leave a trail of kisses down Magnus’s chest and legs and Magnus moaned and shuddered at Alec’s lips exploring his body. Alec pulled Magnus’s boxers off and helped him into the bathtub before stripping his own clothes off and joining him.

Magnus leaned back into Alec’s chest and sighed in contentment. Alec only smiled and his hands roamed around Magnus’s stomach and thighs. His hand reached Magnus’s manhood and he gave it a gentle stroke making Magnus moan and close his eyes. Alec’s gentle stroke quickly changed as Alec increased the speed which left Magnus completely unaware of the moans and curse words that we're flying out of his own mouth. Alec quickened his pace and Magnus was soon coming all over Alec’s hands. Magnus’s breathing was hard and fast and his heart was beating at the speed of light as he slowly came down from his high. He turned his head and gave Alec a gentle kiss on his lips. “That was amazing.” Magnus mumbled and Alec smiled in response. Magnus turned around in Alec’s lap and kissed Alec whilst he returned the favour, making Alec spill and moan out Magnus’s name.  
***  
They were cuddled up in bed, ready to sleep, with Magnus’s head on Alec’s chest over his steady heartbeat. “Alec?” Magnus whispered, checking to see if his fiancé was awake. “Hmm?” Came the reply.  
“Are you happy?” Magnus asked, and Alec opened his eyes to look down into Magnus’s eyes.  
“The happiest.” Alec replied. And Magnus grinned before kissing Alec and soon falling asleep with the grin stuck to his face.

 


End file.
